Digita
by morbiusgreen
Summary: In orbit of Mars, in the universe of Third Earth, something has infiltrated the DADON...
1. Chapter 1

_April 11, 5010, Docking Space Station 4, 500 miles above Mars…_

"_IM5_ is docking, sir."

General Forrest, who had been looking out of the window down at the green-red surface of the Former Red Planet straightened up. He walked over to the mirror and straightened his short, grey hair and his bright red tie. He then returned to the thick viewport in his office and looked out to try and catch a glimpse of the Interstellar Mission 5 ship _Gray Tundra._

"There she is," he said proudly.

The sleek cruiser began its approach. The port thrusters fired as the ship moved into position to dock. The glistening hull shone brightly as it caught the dim light of the sun. The docking clamps reached out slowly and took hold of the port and starboard sides.

The General could feel the slight shudder as the _Gray Tundra's_ forward side came into contact with _DSS5's_ outer hull. A metal tube began to extend to the ship's only exit door.

"**Teams 5 and 6, please report to Docking Bay 6 to assist the **_**Gray Tundra**_."

The General tore his eyes from the ship and walked toward the door. It opened silently. He walked into his secretary's office, where she was busy filing her digital reports.

"Clara, I need a transport to get to Docking Bay 6."

His female dado assistant nodded pleasantly.

"Right away, sir." She pressed a button on her desk and it began to flash green.

The General walked out of the office to see a transport waiting five feet in front of him. He took a seat, put on the restraints.

"Docking Bay Six."

"Yes sir."

The dado activated the hover-transport and took off. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the docking bay. The General stepped off and began to walk to the entryway. Cries of "It's General Forrest," and "Make way for the General!" were heard as the men made way for him. He stopped at the entryway, waiting for the tube to pressurize.

"Pressurization complete," the 3073 year old voice of the father of the dados said over the speaker system.

The doors slid open and out stepped the captain of the _Gray Tundra_. He saw the General, immediately stood at attention and saluted. The General walked over and saluted back, then pulled the captain into a hug.

"Welcome back, son."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Harold Forrest smiled and replied, "It's good to be back, Dad."

The General looked his son over. "My, but you have grown since I saw you last."

"One year Star Jumps will do that to you, dad. You should know. You've had at least fifteen of 'em."

The General chuckled.

"C'mon, lemme take you to _Joey's Safari Shack_. The sky's the limit."

"I'd love to, Dad, but I should probably help my crew. I'll catch up with you later, Dad."

General Forrest beamed. His son had become a responsible, mature adult over the years. He nodded. His son rushed back to give instructions on where the dados were to place the heavy metal boxes that contained the specimens from the Earth-like planet that orbited Delta Pavonis.

_I wonder who picked the name __**Lifelight**__ for that planet_, the General wondered as he was driven back to his office to read the reports that were sure to be flowing in from the _Gray Tundra's_ database.

"Clara, if anyone needs me, I'll be reading the _Gray Tundra's_ reports in my office. Don't disturb me unless it's important or unless it's my son," he ordered his assistant as he entered his office.

She smiled and replied pleasantly, "Yes sir."

"Dados," the General murmured under his breath and strode into his office. "They're too human." He took his seat and began scrolling through the daily reports looking for anything unusual.

He found it.

_Earth Date Nov. 7, 5009, 0980 Western Lifelight Time. We had trouble with our dado assistants for about ten Lifelight minutes. They seem dazed, confused for some reason. They soon cleared up, but when we tried to diagnose the problem, we found that the last ten minutes had been erased from their memory depositories. We eventually came to the conclusion that it was due to some magnetic interference from the star and continued our work._

The rest of the reports were as normal as alien archeological digs could be, but that one report put him ill at ease. He wondered aloud, "Could Dr. Haley's theory be correct?"

"What theory is that, Dad?"

Startled, General Forrest looked up. There in the middle of his room stood his son. Captain Forrest looked around the room and admired it.

"Nice place. I see they transferred you from Section 9L."

"Yes, they did, son. I now get a great shot of Mars from here. C'mon, have a look."

They both walked over to the large window and admired the view.

"Just think, in about twenty Earth years humans will be walking about freely on the surface of the Red Planet," the General said with a hint of dreaminess in his voice.

"You can't call it Red anymore, Dad," his son pointed out. "Soon, it'll be lush and green. Buildings will spring up everywhere. There'll be a _Joey's Safari Shack_ on every new street corner."

They both laughed at that.

"Speaking of _Joey's Safari Shack_, I believe I owe you a meal. Shall we go?"

"Sure!"

They walked out of the office together, laughing heartily.

Ten seconds after they had left, the General's screen flickered.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I've begun reading your reports," the General began as his son finished off his meal, "and I noticed that on November 7 of last year you had trouble with your dados. Can you describe it any more for me, please?"

Harold swallowed the last of his turkey sandwich and cleared his throat.

"My report basically sums it up, Dad. The dados just stopped dead in their tracks and stood there for ten Lifelight minutes. We couldn't figure out the problem for the longest time. When we checked their internal mainframe, we found nothing wrong. We eventually found that there had been a spike in Delta Pavonis' EM output, which is the explanation we came up with."

The General nodded somberly. In his mind he played back the lecture he had heard Dr. Haley give a couple of months ago.

"…_it will probably be explained as a short electromagnetic pulse at first…"_

"Why is this of interest to you, Dad. Dad?"

The General didn't reply for a while. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Dad!"

He jumped a bit. Harold looked at him, concern clearly visible in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Harold asked.

"I–I'm fine. Just thinking is all," he quickly replied.

Harold looked at him with an odd expression, then shrugged.

"We had no further incidents after that."

The General relaxed.

"Well, actually, that's not true."

He tensed up again. "What else happened?" he asked hurriedly.

Harold inhaled and replied, "Oh, nothing much, just that a couple of times on our way back we had some slight computer malfunctions. Nothing important. We were able to isolate the problem"

The General's fingers tightened around the top of the table. His skin dug deep into the edge of the table, eventually opening a small cut. He bit on his tongue, trying to keep from going berserk and asking too many questions at once.

"Go on," he gestured with a shaking hand.

Harold noticed this and began to grow worried.

"Dad, what's wrong? I've never seen you like this. What is it?"

The General looked down at his hands and saw how they were clutching the ends of the table. He forced them to relax. Sitting up straighter, he straightened his tie again.

"Everything's fine, son. Long day, is all." He stood up and stretched.

Harold stood up as well, still concerned for his father. He reached over to help his father, but his helping hand was shrugged off.

"I'll be fine, really."

His son nodded and stood up to his full height.

"Well, Dad, I wish I could stay, but there are others I would like to see."

A smile crept over the General's face.

"Going to see your girlfriend, eh? Tell her I said hi!"

Harold blushed and walked out, purpose in his stride. His father watched as he walked out of the restaurant.

As he left, a dado came up to clean their table. As it reached down to pick up the plates, its body twitched slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Harold strode out of the restaurant and looked around the station. He took it all in, the sights, sounds and smells.

"Still smells like 409," he said to himself. He took a right and began to stride down the large intersection of one of the main highways of the station. It was busy as usual. Men and women moving through the station. He passed a mom and a little toddler at a booth.

"C'mon, Jason, you've had enough for today."

"But Mom! I want that Snickers bar!"

"No more sweets!"

The dado behind the counter watched the banter and bickering with pleasant indifference. Harold shook his head, smiling slightly. He didn't have the paranoia his father had of dados. He moved on.

As he turned a corner to take a side street, he was suddenly swept off his feet by someone who had been running full sprint out of a store. He flew to the right and landed flat on his right side.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," the man who had run into him apologized as he rushed over to help Harold up.

"Not a problem, sir."

The man frantically began to pick up his merchandise.

"Here, let me help you," Harold offered as he stooped down to help the man pick up his things.

"NO!" the man shouted, beginning to hyperventilate. He suddenly realized that people and dados were staring at him. He continued, with a softer voice, "I'll take care of it. Thank you for the offer."

He stood up, clutching his merchandise with a death grip as if the contents within would shape the outcome of the future.

The man hurried off, muttering about how he had to catch the next flight to the New York Space Elevator.

"'It wasn't there before, but it sure is handy.'?" Harold repeated out loud to himself.

"Oh, don't mind him," a stern looking old lady said as she passed him. "He woke up on the wrong side of the bed one day and has been muttering about how things aren't right, about how the dados shouldn't be here, how the future shouldn't be like this."

She walked off, laughing at such absurd thoughts. Harold smiled. That man and his father would hit it off great on the "dado dilemma," as Harold's father affectionately called it. He walked on. Soon he arrived at his destination. He stood before a light gray door. He pushed a touchscreen. A security hologram flickered into being.

"I'm here to see Doctor Haley," he said.

The hologram flickered off. The gray door slid open silently to reveal a large room. He looked around, observing the changes that had been made to the apartment since he had been there last to say goodbye before leaving on his one year Star Jump to planet Lifelight.

His eye caught something. He smiled. There, in the middle of the room placed in a diamond clear frame was the photo he had taken on that unusually warm day on Lifelight. He stood on the side, pointing out the huge crumbling black pyramid in the background.

_Man, that pyramid was strange_, he thought to himself. _I'm not an archeologist, but that pyramid seemed different. At least we were able to find out what they looked like from that huge portrait we found_.

"Harry!"

He smiled as he heard his nickname and turned. There, standing in the doorway was Doctor Josephine Haley.

"Hi Josephine. Miss me?" Harold asked, smiling.

"Only a whole lot, dear," she replied as she rushed over and hugged him. They hugged for about thirty seconds.

"Oh! I have something for you," Harold suddenly said as he reached down in his pocket. He pulled out a black data storage cube.

"This cube contains all of the pictures I took while on Lifelight that I couldn't send through the Link."

She beamed, grabbed the cube from him and plugged it in to the terminal. A large screen lowered from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. The screen flickered to life and began to go through every picture.

If they had been looking behind them, they would have seen the words _Unknown File Entering System_ flashing in bright red on the monitor opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Rudy? C'mere for a sec, will ya?"

The man referred to as Rudy walked over to the screen where his friend was working.

"What is it, Stan?"

Stan pointed to the monitor. On the screen, pictures streamed by. They saw pictures of what looked like a nuclear holocaust in some Earth city. In each one, the city was dwarfed by what looked like a gigantic black pyramid standing in the background. In some of the pictures a man stood smiling. In one picture he was even leaning against the pyramid like he was some kind of giant.

"Where are these pictures coming from?"

"I don't know Rudy. That's what I called you over here to find out."

"Okay, lemme get back to my console. Can you switch the feed to me?"

"Yea, I'll try."

Rudy soon began to see the pictures he had seen on Stan's monitor. As he tried to isolate the source, he muttered under his breath about how he was going to be late to dinner again.

"I'm beginning to find the source, Stan."

"Hurry! 'Cuz I think I'm gonna lose it in a few seconds."

"Almost…got it…" Rudy willed the computer to work faster.

They never found out where the signal was coming from, because just at that moment every screen began showing the images.

"What is going on here?"

Alarms began to sound everywhere throughout the room.

A calm male voice was heard over the screams of the alarms. _"Warning. Unidentifiable virus infiltrating DADON. One hour until complete systems failure."_

"Rudy? Did you find out where that virus is coming from?" Stan shouted over the clamoring of the alarms.

"Not the exact location, but I did find out it's general location. It's coming from the Scientists Quarters, Section L3."

"Send a message to General Forrest, now!" Stan ordered. Rudy rushed over to a console. His fingers flew over the console as he opened a Link to the General.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Message for you, sir,_" Clara's voice came over the intercom.

The General put his coffee down on his desk and sighed. He stole one last glance at the Red Planet. _No matter what, they'll never stop me from calling it the Red Planet_, he thought stubbornly.

He hit the **Accept** key.

The first thing he heard was static. He jumped, as if the sound was foreign to him, which it was. Static had been eliminated early in the Third Space Race by the former United States before it fell back in the early Twenty-Fifth century. The screen cleared a bit and the face of a man appeared on the screen, surrounded by static.

"_General…having prob–…can't isolate…_"

"Say again."

"_General Forrest, we're having problems with the DADON. A virus was uploaded, and we can't isolate its location. We have little less than one hour until complete systems failure. We were able to locate the general area. It's in the Scientists Quarters, Section––"_

The screen went blank. Under any other circumstances, the General wouldn't know where to start looking. _DSS5_ was such a big station.

In this circumstance, however, he knew exactly where to go. He wished he didn't, though.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oblivious to the mayhem, Josephine and Harold were watching the pictures roll by. Soon, they came on a picture that revealed a human skeleton.

"Pause," Harold said. The image stood there, frozen in space.

"I thought you were on an alien planet? How is it that there's a human skeleton on the planet?"

"Ever heard of Atlantis?" Harold replied, humor in his eyes. Josephine gave him a look that said, "Yeah, right."

"We don't know. There aren't any humans left there, now."

"What happened?"

Before Harold could reply, there was a knock at the door, followed by the door chime, telling the couple that the door had been opened.

"Dad?"

"General Forrest?"

The General stood there, shoulders hunched over, clothes tattered a bit, a small cut across his cheek.

"I was hoping that this day would never come and that I would never have to say something like this, but…"

"'But…' what? Out with it!"

The General sighed and replied, "The dados are revolting."


	6. Chapter 6

"_What!?_" Josephine and Harold exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's true. I've seen it with my own eyes." He moved over to the couch and collapsed. "Shops overturned, dados rounding people up and placing them in the empty stores. I barely escaped being caught myself."

"Josephine, go get Dad a glass of water, please," Harold whispered. She nodded and ran off to the kitchen. "What happened, Dad?" Harold asked as he wiped the blood from his father's small cut.

"A bug has spread throughout the DADON, son. It was traced to this area of the station. I made inferences from your report on the dados acting strangely on Lifelight and concluded that you had somehow brought back some type of computer virus."

The General stood up and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Now, I need you to think. Did you deal with any alien computer console? Did you connect anything to any alien computer?"

"Dad, you read my report. Of course we didn't!"

General Forrest looked at his son sternly. His son tried to match the glare.

"Oh…Alright! I let Lieutenant Baker hook up a dado to a console in the huge pyramid we found there. It was a harmless test to see if the pyramid had any power."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! That's just it! Nothing happened. The dado flinched and sparks flew out of a console, but that's all, I swear!"

"And did the dados have that ten minute blackout after or before you tried this unofficial experiment?"

Harold's eyes widened. "Y–you don't think…"

"The dados communicate to each other through the Link. It is possible that this virus spread through the dados, to the ship, and to the DADON. If this is the case, what'd to stop it from hitting the Core Index on Earth? That would launch a chain reaction that could spread to the entire solar system!"

Harold's head began to spin. He grabbed a hold of the seat behind him and plopped down in it.

"H–how do we stop it?"

The General paced the room, thinking.

"The Link goes out through the Mainframe Satellite, doesn't it? We have less than forty-five minutes to figure out a way to stop the virus from reaching the Mainframe Satellite."

"How? The virus is sure to know this already from the dados."

"That's why I brought these." He walked over to the door, reached down and picked up what looked like some type of swords.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret."

"Does that matter right now? Just tell us!"

"Very well. On one of my Star Jumps to Tau Ceti, our team found some of these on the fourth planet. I still don't know who picked the name Blok for that planet, but oh, well, that's beside the point. Anyway, we found them in the lower levels of one of the larger cities. We also found remains of a few dado-like androids that apparently had been destroyed by these weapons in the lower levels next to a series of what we thought were small shops. Fortunately, a couple of them still were functional. We brought them back home and I ordered mass production of these dado-killing weapons. Due to their strange likeness to fairy wands, we decided to call them Wands. When you push this button here, it activates a strong charge that rips through the dados mainframe."

The General reached down and grabbed two more Wands. He tossed them to Harold, who caught them.

"We'll need to fight our way through to the Mainframe Satellite in less than forty minutes, or this bug will have the ability to spread to the Core Index."

Harold's expression turned from that of shock to that of determination. He gripped one Wand and handed the other to Josephine.

"I only have one thing to say: I brought this bug into the Solar System, and now I'm gonna wipe it."

The General smiled, proud of his son's determination. "Let's move!"


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the screen went dark, Rudy slammed his fist down on the console.

"No, no NO!" he shouted in a frustrated voice.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"I wasn't able to tell General Forrest what section I had isolated. He'll have a lot more territory to cover if he doesn't know where to go."

Suddenly they heard pounding on the door.

"What the…?" Rudy ran over to the screen that showed the security logs. On the outside, they saw dados pounding on the doors. He zoomed in. instead of the pleasant expressions, he saw nothing. Their expressions had become blank.

"The dados are trying to break in," Stan whispered in disbelief as he came up next to Rudy.

They just stared, not comprehending what their eyes were showing them. Suddenly they stopped. A dado came forward, holding something in its hand. It lifted its hand and threw the thing at the door.

The door exploded.

They jumped when they heard that. They rushed to see what had happened to the door.

"How can something as strong as Rubicium be destroyed by something so small?" Stan wondered as they stood there.

"I don't know, but we should run!" yelled Rudy as the dados swarmed the Control Room. They turned and ran as fast as they could away to the next room that was reinforced with triple Rubicuim doors. They closed the door quickly. They were now alone with the Mainframe Satellite.

"Do we have any weapons here?" Rudy asked.

"Yea, we do," Stan replied. He took out his I.D. key and placed it in a table.

"_Access Granted_," the male voice of the computer said. A hidden panel opened to the right of them. Stan rushed over, took out two sword-like objects and handed one to Rudy.

"What are these?" Rudy asked.

"These are what are going to save us," Stan shot back. He pressed the only button on the weapon. The tip began to glow and hum softly.

"They're called Wands," Stan explained as he rushed over and activated Rudy's weapon. "All you do is push it through the dados chest and it will rip right through them, deactivating them. Our job is to make sure none of the dados hook up to the Mainframe Satellite and spread this virus to the Core Index on Earth."

Rudy nodded slowly. They both sat down and waited…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

General Forrest, Harold and Josephine peaked around the corner of the door to make sure no one was coming. They saw no one and began to move cautiously out of the apartment.

"OK, here's the plan," the General whispered. "We're gonna take as many backstreets as possible to get to the Mainframe Satellite Room. It'll take around thirty minutes, but it'll decrease our chances of getting caught by the infected dados."

"OK, but you'll have to lead. I don't think either of us knows our way around _DSS5_ as well as you do. I've been gone a year and I'm sure things have changed."

"Yeah, and I don't use the backstreets much," Josephine added.

The General nodded and began to move silently off. Harold and Josephine followed.

"Wow, Dad. Where did you learn to move this silently?" Harold asked, impressed.

"On one of my Time Jumps, we had to learn how to walk like this among the human inhabitants of that world. It's hard avoiding those huge dust clouds on that planet when you are wearing LBCs. We had to move from the underground cities to the surface city quite often. Whoever decided to name that planet Xhaxhu must have been crazy, but that's beside the point. It's a shame we had to let that huge comet destroy that planet, but orders were orders."

They continued on silently. Soon they came to one of the main roads. They ducked behind a couple of overturned boxes. They looked over the boxes, and were shocked by what they saw.

Dados were leading men, women and children around like animals. Josephine gasped silently.

The General turned back to them and said grimly, "I hate to say I told you so, but–"

"Shhh!" Harold whispered, pulling Josephine and his father down behind the boxes.

"What was that–?"

"Shhh!" Harold repeated. He looked over the boxes. His eyes widened and he motioned for the others to come and look. They slowly peaked over and almost gasped in shock.

"Well, this just keeps getting more and more interesting…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay close to me, son," the frightened young mother whispered as they were pushed along by the dado that had captured them. They moved fast, across the Secondary Square, through the Main Garden until they came to the Main Square. The dado then threw them down harshly.

"OW!"

The mother held her son closer. They were in the middle of a sea of people who were also on their knees, waiting.

She leaned over and asked the person next to her, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

The man looked over and she saw how scared he was.

"It's too late," he whispered, a defeated tone in his voice. He then looked away and said to no one in particular, "Come on out, you…"

He couldn't even finish that sentence. He put his head in his hands and began to cry.

The mother became even more frightened than before. "What? Who's coming? What is going on?" she grabbed him by his collar and shook him violently.

He looked at the woman with tear-stained eyes.

"I've failed," he whimpered. He then fell to the floor, sobbing. A dado walked over and kicked the man right in the solar plexus. He groaned in pain, but that didn't stop him from crying.

Suddenly, the dados pushed the people down even more. The man straightened up, a look of determination on his face.

"She's here."

"Who?"

The man motioned to the opening doors on the other side of the Square. They looked.

And saw–

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

General Forrest, Harold and Josephine watched the procession with grim fascination. They all were asking the same thing, "Who is she?"

Unfortunately, they had no time to find out. They had less than thirty-five minutes to disable the Mainframe Satellite. They waited until the dados had disappeared around the corner.

"Well, that was, um…" Harold trailed off as the others nodded silently.

"We should go," the General declared. The other two silently agreed and started to get up.

That's when things got dangerous.

Three dados jumped from out of nowhere and tackled them. They all flew backward into the wall.

The General struggled to get out of the grip of the dado that held him. Even though he was old, he had plenty of combat training experience from one of his Star Jumps. He may have been sixty-five years old, but he was still strong. He elbowed the dado in the face hard. It loosened its grip on him, enough for the General to grab a hold of his Wand. He turned, just to see the dado charge him again.

_Well, I finally have a situation where I can channel and release some of my repressed anger at the death of my wife and rest of my family_, he reasoned to himself. He held the Wand with a death grip. His normally calm face transformed to one of all-consuming rage. He raised it above his head and brought it down with such a forceful stroke that it tore the dado in half.

Harold's dado had him caught in a neck lock. Harold, also having the same anger issues as his father but for somewhat different reasons, began to boil with an insatiable anger. He reached behind, grabbed the dado by its neck and flipped it over onto the floor. He grabbed the Wand and, while shouting "DIE!!!" whacked the dado's head clean off.

As soon as the men were done mutilating their respective dados (neither were satisfied with just a dead dado), they turned to Josephine to help her. Instead, they found that she had already thrust her Wand through the torso of her dado. She threw the Wand in the air, caught it expertly and placed it back in it's sheathe.

"Let's blow this joint," she said calmly. She turned and began to walk across the street. Father and son looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Harold, the girls you like…"

"Oh, shut up, Dad."

They both chuckled as they crossed the street. Once across, the General took the lead again. For ten minutes he led them around back streets. They saw no one, dado or human alike.

Finally, they came to the Main Square. This was unavoidable, since they had to cross it in order to get to the only path to the Mainframe Satellite Control Room. Everyone almost gasped when they saw the Main Square.

"Everyone from the _DSS5_ must be here," Harold whispered.

"There she is again," Josephine whispered when they saw who was standing in front of the massive crowd. They kept silent as the woman walked among the kneeling people as if looking for someone.

She apparently found that person. She pointed to a man crumpled on the floor. Two dados came up quickly and seized the man. They forced him violently to the front of the crowd and threw him down hard. The man apparently had no energy to fight, so he just knelt there. Harold recognized him instantly.

"We meet at last, Miss Digita," the man spat out, "That is the name you picked for yourself when you escaped from planet Lifelight, is it not?"

The woman smiled, an evil glare becoming visible in her intensely red eyes.

"Ah, Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. You and your puny little race have learned little with the time you have been given. I only offer what everyone wants: freedom."

"Like with what you did to the people of Lifelight?" the man named Patrick replied.

Digita smiled again. The three impromptu heroes shivered at the smile. Digita motioned to the dados. They came and began to hit Patrick nonstop wherever it hurt the most. He groaned aloud.

Digita held up her hand again. The dados backed off. She came close until she was in his face. She whispered, seething, "Your race is too pathetic to stand forever, which is why I was created. I only offer a better future for all of you."

"Sealed up in a tube, frittering the time away, wasting away."

"You make it sound so boring," Digita laughed. She then stood up and looked down at Patrick with a disdainful countenance.

"I see there's no convincing you." She motioned to the dados again. They picked Patrick up and carried him towards the garbage ducts.

"Those lead to the incinerator!" Josephine whispered, horrified.

The dados held Patrick and shoved him in. Josephine looked away. Harold put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she sobbed.

The General straightened and declared silently. "Ok, people, we need to end this, NOW!!!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it! I wrote it this summer on a whim.**

**morbiusgreen**


End file.
